The Wild Adventure
by makoto hotaru
Summary: This is my first fict. I'm terrible at summaries. Something bad has happened to the Inu gang. Inu Yasha comes to America to get some people. Why is he leaving Feudal Japan? What has happened?


This is my first fan fiction. So I hope you like.

**Disclaimer****: I do ****NOT**** own InuYasha.** I do own some characters the names Ria Makoto, Yuri, Shawn, Tory, and there will be more in future chapters.

So on with the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

~~~~~~~~~~~~**Beginning** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was like any ordinary day. It was close to the end of the school year and was pretty warm outside. During 1st period, I have social studies with Mr. Cothran. He is a little boring today because we had already talked about government, so I wasn't really paying attention. Then something red and silver broke the glass of the window.

Wait, wait I'm getting a head of the story. I haven't introduced myself. The names Ria Makoto. Do you want to know about me? Well, even if you don't, I'm going to tell you anyways. I'm real skinny, have short, midnight black hair, weird, have strange friends, and love school. Now let's get on with the story.

The something that was red and silver was running fast and stopped right by my desk. When it stopped, it had long silver hair, fangs, claws, a red kimono, no shoes, and at the top of its head twitched little dog ears. Everyone was stunned even Mr. Cothran had his mouth agape.

"Hey, InuYasha, how have you been? Is Seshomaru still trying to kill you? I asked. InuYasha smirked, "The last time I battled him, I cut his arm off." I quirked a brow, "Okay, what ya'll fighting about now?" "He stole the black pearl from my eye and went to father's grave to get my sword." I had an understanding look on my face."Oh, okay then," I said.

Then out of nowhere, Shawn shouted, "Dog ears." When I looked back at InuYasha, he had a scrowl on his face and Tory was rubbing his ears. I asked," Tory, what are you doing?" She looked at me and said while still rubbing his ears, "I want to know if they're real. InuYasha said in an irritated tone, "Of course, they're real. I am a hanyou, after all."

Everyone asked in unison, "What's a hanyou." Both InuYasha and I slapped our faces. Before InuYasha had a chance to explode, I said, "A hanyou is half demon and half human, so since he is part dog demon, he has dog ears."

I turned back to InuYasha, "So, why are you here instead of Feudal Era." All of a sudden, InuYasha looked sad. "Naraku attacked last night and everyone is hurt. Miroku is still passed out but the worst part is Shippo, Rin, and Kirara were kidnapped. Sango told me to come get you."

When he finished, I was close to tears, "Oh my gosh but I can't leave, yet. I'm still in school if you haven't noticed. Oh, sorry Mr. Cothran. He's not from here. He lives 500 years in the past so that's why he's wearing a fire rat kimono. I'm so sorry he interrupted class but he has never gone to school. So anyways, InuYasha do you remember what Yuri smells like?"

InuYasha had a thoughtful look on his face."Not very well, do you have something of hers?" I looked in my bag and found her necklace. Then I gave it to him to smell. I asked, "Got the smell." He nodded,"Yeah, come here." I looked t him confused but did what he asked. He bent down to whisper in my ear, "At lunch, we're leaving." I said, "Okay, see ya later and don't kill anything or I'll get Sango to hurt you and I mean it." "Okay, I'll behave," InuYasha then left the room to look for Yuri.

When InuYasha left, I sat back down, acted normal, and did my work.

Mr. Cothran walked over to me and asked in a weird tone, "Who was that? Why did he break my window and come in my room? Finally, why the heck did he have a pair of dog ears on his head?"

I took a deep breath and started my explanation, "That was InuYasha. He is not really human and he has dog demon blood in his veins. The window, well, he has never been in a school before. He doesn't know why we go to school and he thinks it's a waste of time." When I finished, I added, "Wasn't you even listening to our conversation?"

He just looked at me and walked back to where he was just sitting. What he sat down, he started to talk about government again and pretended it was just his mind playing tricks on him.


End file.
